Love is Insane, and We Are Too-VAM
by Enkeli69
Summary: VAM-Sort of an Alternate Universe. Both Ville and Bam are seventeen in the beginning, so keep that in mind. All will be explained as the story goes on. VilleXBam
1. Chapter 1

**{Hello there lovely readers! You have stumbled upon my VAM story! If you don't know what that means, it's basically a love story between Ville Valo and Bam Margera. This is set up sort of strangely, so for now I'm going to say it's an alternate universe in a way, where both Ville and Bam are seventeen in the beginning. Things will make sense as the story goes along. Anyway, here it goes! Hope you all enjoy!}**

Ville Valo was holding his little brother Jesse tightly as he cried. Their mom and dad were fighting again, and he hated it when the fought, and so did Ville. "Will you two just cut it out? You're making Jesse cry for fuck's sake!" Ville shouted, but they didn't listen. Of course they didn't, his mom was crying and his dad was yelling louder by the second.

Jesse cried harder, "Why w-won't they s-stop?" he asked his older brother. Ville just covered his ears. Usually, he would take Jesse away from here and go stay at Mige's house, but last time he left when they were fighting, Kari, his dad, hit his mom, Anita, pretty hard.

"Jesse, listen to me, I want you to leave; go to Mige's house, if he's not there, got to Linde's house, and if he's not there go to the park, do you understand?" Jesse nodded. "Good. Now go." Jesse got up and left quickly, but stopped to look back at his brother before he walked out the door. Ville sighed and watched his parents fight.

"You're a useless piece of shit! I hate you!" Anita screamed.

"What did you say to me?! You bitch!" Kari lost control at this point, and smacked her across the face.

"Don't fucking hit her!" Ville yelled, pushing him away as his mother cowered in the corner, holding her face.

"Stay out of this, boy!"

"No! This is fucking ridiculous! I have had enough of listening to Jesse cry himself to sleep because of you! Now leave her alone! If you touch her again, I'll kick your ass!" Ville yelled so loud his voice started to crack. Ville was surprised at himself, he was normally very passive, and he didn't think he could really kick anyone's ass, let alone his own father's. Kari didn't see through his son's bluff, thankfully, and he calmed down a bit. Ville went over to his mother, "Are you okay, Mama?" he asked her.

Anita nodded, looking past her son at the man who had hit her. "Ville, get your brother and pack your things, we are moving to America."

Ville sighed, "Yes, Mama, try not to piss him off again." She nodded, and Ville left to find Jesse. He went to Mige's first, and, luckily, he was home. "Mige!" he yelled, going into the house. Mige came downstairs. "Is Jesse here?" Ville asked.

Mige nodded. "I just got him to stop crying; he was really worried about you."

Ville smiled; he loved his brother. "Mige, I have some bad news."

"What is it?" he asked, frowning.

"Mama, Jesse, and I are moving to America."

* * *

Bam Margera was sitting in his room, extremely in need of entertainment. April, his mother, came into the room with a basket of clean clothes. "Bam, you need to clean your room," she said.

Bam groaned, "But Mooom! I don't want to! I want to go skate!" he whined.

"No bam, you are grounded, now clean your room!" she shouted.

"Ugh! I hate being grounded! I'm so bored! I want my skateboard back!" April had taken away his beloved skateboard, and he was practically having withdrawals.

"Should have thought about that before you skipped school yesterday, Bam,"

"But Ape, there was a big Skate Demo yesterday, I had to go!"

"No matter what you say Bam, you're still grounded all weekend. No leaving your room except for bathroom and food. Now, clean your room!" She yelled, sick of arguing with her son, and she left.

"Fuck!" Bam groaned.

"I heard that!" Bam heard his mother call from outside of the room.

To his own surprise, Bam actually started cleaning his room. "God damn it, I hate cleaning," he grumbled to himself. When Bam was pissed off and alone, he usually talked to himself like this. "Why did I skip school? That skate demo wasn't even that good! All the skaters sucked big time and the food they had was terrible…" After about an hour, his room was completely clean. "I miss my board… I miss Dunn… I miss Missy." It's been a long time since Bam has actually been grounded. He hadn't been cut off from the outside world like this at all. Bam needed to be around people. He needed attention, he hated being cooped up in his room. Bam found a tennis ball and started to hit it against the wall. It came back to him and he caught it and repeated this process until Ape yelled at him to cut it out. Then he just threw it up in the air and caught it. Bam thought he would die from the boredom. Bam sighed and put the tennis ball away. For once, he actually wanted Monday to come soon, and now that he wanted it to be here, it was just going to seem like forever. Bam, not knowing what else to do, laid down on his bed, and took a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Ville arrived to West Chester, PA. Apparently, his mother had already bought a house here a few years ago, just in case something happened. Anita told her sons to speak Finnish while they were in public; she was really weird about "keeping their Finnish roots," as she said. She told them that they should only speak in English if they wanted to make friends or something. Ville didn't mind, though, he loved speaking in his native language. "Come on, Ville, hurry up," his mother said in Finnish. He was lollygagging, because he was looking all around in awe-he'd never been to America before. His mother got a taxi cab, and told him where to go. In about thirty minutes, they arrived at their destination. Ville starred at the place in wonder, it was a two story, red house that looked just like the yellow one next to it. Anita handed Ville the keys to the house. "Go in and pick your room. I'm going with Jesse to get you both registered for school," she said to him in Finnish.

Ville nodded and went into the house, carrying his bag and his guitar. The house was already filled with furniture and everything. His mother was really prepared. Ville went upstairs to pick out a room, and he finally figured out what one he wanted after a few minutes. He chose a semi-large room that had its own bathroom and a small dresser and a big window that led out onto the roof. The bed in the room wasn't too bad either. Ville put his stuff down and grabbed his guitar, a pen, and a pad of paper, and went out onto the roof. He tuned his guitar and started to play randomly, writing down what he played if it was good. Once he finished writing a song, he wrote lyrics to it, then put it all together and sang it. When he was done, he smiled to himself happily. He hadn't been able to find inspiration to write a new song in a long time, and this one was pretty good. At the top of the paper, he wrote "Heartache Every Moment." He wrote the song for him mom, because he knew that she loved his dad, but he just keeps breaking her heart, so it's heartache every moment for her when she's with him, but she just loves him so dam much. Ville couldn't understand it, but then again, he's never been in love before. Ville sighed and practiced the song so that he could play it for his mother when she got back

* * *

Bam woke up from his nap when he heard a car door slam. He went to his window and opened it. He saw a woman talking to a boy his age in what sounded like a different language. The boy nodded and went inside the house next to Bam's. The woman got back in the Tazi and left. A few minutes later, Bam saw the boy come out his window with a guitar and a pad of paper and a pen. He sat on the roof and started to play, writing stuff down every now and then. Bam studied the boy. He had long, curly black hair that didn't seem to be brushed, but it still looked good somehow. He was wearing all black, with tight pants and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. From where he was at, it was hard to tell, but Bam could see that the guy was wearing eyeliner. All in all, he wasn't a bad looking guy.

The guy on the roof started playing again after writing for a long moment, and then he started to sing. He sang in English, which was good, because that meant that he could speak English, so it would be easier to be friends with the guy, if he wanted to be friends, anyway… Bam was amazed by how great this guy's voice was, it was like a violin, or something, just freaking beautiful. Bam sat by his window and listened to his new neighbor sing the same song over and over again. He hadn't even realized how much time had passed until the taxi came back, and the woman (who Bam assumed was his mother) and a younger boy, a few years younger than Bam, got out of the taxi. The guy with the heavenly voice noticed their arrived, grabbed his stiff and disappeared inside. Bam sighed. That kid was a really good musician, and he wouldn't be surprised if he was famous someday.

There was a knock on the door and April came into the room. "Hey Bam-oh my god…" April looked around the room, her mouth hanging open slightly. "You really cleaned! I can't believe it! For actually doing what I said for once, I guess I could unground you a little early."

"Yes!" Bam said, hugging his mother. He was getting cabin fever, and he needed to get out of his room before he went crazy or something.

"Anyway, if you haven't noticed, we have new neighbors."

"Yeah, I know. There's a mom, and two boys, one about my age and one a little younger. The older one is a musician, I just heard him playing. They're foreign, too." Bam explained.

April raised an eyebrow at her son. "You already figured all that out?" she asked. Bam nodded. "Wow. So…dinner is ready."

"Sweet." Bam went downstairs and ate dinner. Then he took a shower and went back into his room. It was cold because he left the window open, but he didn't mind. After getting dressed, he grabbed a blanket and laid on the roof for a while. The boy next door had his window open, too, so he could hear him playing his guitar. After a while, he felt himself dozing off, so he went back inside and went to bed.

* * *

Ville played his new song for his mother when she got home. She cried and told him that she loved it. They ate dinner (take out) and Ville took a shower and played his guitar before he went to bed. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to fall asleep. Actually, it was much easier, because he didn't have to listen to his father screaming all night. He did have a strange dream, though…

_|Dream|_

"_You're such a faggot!" someone yelled as Ville walked to lunch._

"_Cut your hair!" someone else called._

"_Nice jeans, barrow them from your sister?" some girl snickered as she walked by. Ville bit the inside of his cheek, trying his best not to call them terrible things in Finnish. Ville got his lunch and sat at a table far away from all the others._

"_Hey," someone said, sitting down by Ville._

"_If you're going to make fun of me, too, you can just leave," Ville said, exasperated. He looked up and saw a very handsome boy with stunning blue eyes. _

"_I wasn't, they're all jackasses, don't listen to them, they hate anyone who's a little different."_

_Ville smiled at the boy and mumbled "Thanks."_

_|End Dream|_

"Ville, wake up!" a voice said in his ear, tearing him out of his dream.

"What do you want, Jesse?" Ville mumbled, rubbing his eyes to wake up more.

"Mama said she was going to the store to get some food, and she told me to wake you up so you could watch me." Ville groaned. Jesse was perfectly capable of watching himself, but apparently, their mother didn't think so.

Ville got out of bed. "Fine, you little butt-head, what do you want to do?"

Jesse looked at his older brother as if he was stupid. "Ville, you have to sing me my song!"

Ville smiled, "Oh, how silly of me to forget. Hand me my guitar." When Ville first started to play guitar, the first song he ever wrote was for Jesse, and his little brother insisted that he sing it to him every day. Jesse handed him the guitar and he started to play the song. Jesse grinned the whole time Ville played. Since his song was the first one Ville ever wrote, Jesse felt kind of special.

When Ville finished the song, Jesse clapped. "Thanks. Now let's go to the living room so we can box!"

"Yeah!" Jesse said excitedly. For some reason, Jesse was obsessed with Thai boxing, and Ville, being the good brother that he is, let his brother beat him up every now and then. Jesse was actually pretty good at it, and he could definitely kick Ville's ass if he wanted to. The two brothers went to the living room and fought, ending with Jesse being the victor. "Yeah, what now, beotch?!" Jesse said triumphantly.

Ville chuckled at his brother, rubbing his sore body parts. "You're going to be a pro one day, Jesse," he said.

"Yep, and you're going to be a famous musician someday, Ville!" Ville smiled at his brother and ruffled up his hair before they decided to go at it again. They continued beating each other up, and Ville actually won once before their mother got home, because Jesse decided to go easy on him. Ville wasn't a fighter in any way. Anita came home, and the boys helped bring in the food and ate some cereal once everything was put away.

* * *

"Bam, Time to get up!" April said. Bam groaned. She had opened the curtains to his window and the sun was shining bright on his face.

"What the fuck?!" Bam yelled, standing up and shutting the curtains quickly.

"Watch your mouth," April said half-heartedly, leaving the room. She was used to it by now.

"I'd need a mirror to do that," Bam grumbled to himself. The room was dark, so Bam, preferring his artificial light to the blinding sun, went to turn on the light in his room, but as soon as he flicked the switch up, the light bulb burnt out. "Fuck, just my fucking luck!" Bam said, frustrated. He was never in a good mood when he first woke up. In need for some light, Bam gave in and opened the curtains once more.

The first thing he saw once his eyes adjusted to the light was the house next to his, and that boy was sitting on the roof again, but this time he was smoking a cigarette and reading a book. Bam looked closely at the green-colored book, and he could vaguely make out the words "Edgar Allen Poe" Bam smiled. "He reads poetry," he said to himself. He was learning so much about this guy, and he hadn't even said two words to him.

"Who reads poetry?"

Bam could have sworn that he jumped at least three feet in the air. Bam's older brother, Jess, laughed hysterically. "God damn it, Jess! Can't you knock?!" Bam said angrily.

Jess stopped laughing. "Sorry, Bro, I just had to, you were staring out of your window like you saw a hot girl or something. What were you looking at anyway?" Jess pushed Bam out of the way. "Ooh, who's that? I guess he's kind of hot, if you swing that way."

Bam blushed. "That's out new neighbor, and I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at the book he was reading," Bam said, only half-truthfully. He definitely _was _looking at him, but he wasn't going to admit that to his brother.

Jess looked at the book. "What? You can read that little writing from here?! Damn! You must have super vision!" Bam rolled his eyes. "He's talking!" Jess said suddenly.

"What?"

"Yeah, look, his lips are moving!"

Bam opened his window and listened to what the boy was saying. His speaking voice was even sexier than his singing voice, if that were possible. His voice was deep, and his accent was, in all honestly, kind of hot. "It was many and many a year ago, in the kingdom by the sea, that a maiden there lived whom you may know, by the name of Annabel Lee, and this maiden lived with no other thought, than to love and be loved by me. I was a child, and she was a child, in this kingdom by the sea, but we loved with a love that was more than love-I and my Annabel lee, with a love that the winged seraphs of heaven coveted her and me-"

"OH! That's Annabel Lee! That's a great poem-"

"Jess! Shut up!" Bam said, tackling him to the ground.

"What the-?"

"Shh! He heard you talking, dip shit!" Bam looked out the window, and saw the guy looking toward his window. Bam immediately ducked. "Shit! Damn it, Jess! He saw me!"

"So?" Jess asked.

"So? SO?! God you're stupid," he sighed, "just get out of my room." Jess shrugged and left the room. Bam looked back out the window hesitantly, but the boy was already gone. Bam cursed under his breath and shut the window. He went downstairs and found his mother in the kitchen. "Ape, can I have my board back?" April nodded and gave back Bam's skateboard, and Bam actually kissed it. "I missed you," he said, a little dramatically. Then he went outside so he could skate.


End file.
